1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output system for outputting image data while monitoring use of image processing apparatuses by users.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image output system is formed by installing multiple image processing apparatuses in a company or a school and connecting the image processing apparatuses and multiple terminal apparatuses for users via a network. A user operates a terminal apparatus to transmit image data to an image processing apparatus. In response to user instructions through the terminal apparatus, the image processing apparatus prints and outputs the image data.
In an image output system, each image processing apparatus is managed by a server to restrict the number of prints for each user, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-339383.
In an image output system, not only inside users such as users inside a company but also outside users such as users outside the company use image processing apparatuses. By the outside users using image processing apparatuses, the number of prints of the entire system increases. Image data outputted from image processing apparatuses include confidential data such as a document for internal use only. When an outside user uses an image processing apparatus, an opportunity occurs that the outside user comes into contact with confidential data. This causes leakage of the confidential data, and it is undesirable from the viewpoint of security.
In view of the above situation, the object of the present invention is to provide an image output system capable of suppressing increase in the number of prints as well as preventing leakage of confidential data by restricting use by outside users.